


Fair Game

by softiejace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Finn is a cute little shit, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, Jealous Poe, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Injury/Unconsciousness, No one dies though, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe is literally breathless, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey & Rose & Leia are mentioned, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017) fix it, Who can blame him though, idk how to tag that rip, no first person though bc ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: Poe doesn’t feel entirely good about it. Rose is still in recovery and he likes his competition fair and square. But then again, what do they say about love and war?+Post The Last Jedi fix-it





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> TLJ was amazing but there was one moment that annoyed me and I bet you can guess which. So this had to happen. At least we'll always have fanfiction...
> 
> Also as this is my first Star Wars and Finn/Poe fic, comments are very welcome!

It’s been two days since the attack on the rebel base and Finn has spent nearly every waking minute at Rose’s bedside. Granted, it’s not like Poe has approached him.

He’s been too exhausted to do more than what he’s told to help ensure everyone’s survival, too exhausted even to pester the General although he’s sure she’s already putting together new plans. Rey’s seen discussing with her a lot, the two of them all hushed voices and serious faces, and Poe keeps his distance from both. 

It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ Rey. When they shook hands, he was almost in awe of the power and determination she radiates. She would be someone he would like to be friends with if – if he knew the nature of her feelings towards Finn. 

Whenever she’s not with Leia and he’s not with Rose, Poe sees them walking together, sometimes in silence, sometimes deep in conversation. 

And really, he should be happy for them. 

He should be happy for Finn, who’s his friend, who’s proven to be one of the most stubborn and courageous fighters the resistance has ever seen. Finn with his deep eyes and his cackling laugh – not that he’s heard much of it lately – and his devastatingly beautiful face. 

He should be happy for Rey as well, who deserves the best because she’s their beacon of hope, seeing good in everyone, and has spent so much time fighting alone. 

He should be happy for Rose, even, because based on what he’s seen of her she seems incredibly tough, smart and kind – and she’s saved Finn’s life. 

Both of them, Rey and Rose, have traveled at Finn’s side, plotted and fought with him. Both of them have spent more time with him than Poe has had the chance to. If he’s honest with himself – up against both of them, he doesn’t stand much of a chance. 

They are, each in their own way, worthy of Finn. 

No – it’s not that he doesn’t _like_ them…

Someone jostles him walking past and Poe blinks, waking from his daze. 

“Oh, sorry, man –”

Speak of the devil. 

Before he can think better of it, Poe has snatched him by the sleeve. 

_The sleeve._ He’s wearing Poe’s jacket, again. 

Force knows how he managed not to lose it but Poe doesn't care enough to ask about that now. It does fuel his resolve though. 

“Hey, it’s fine, I – Finn, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Finn turns back, eyes dark and unreadable. Poe’s heart hammers away in his chest like he’s 500 feet in the air, headed for a crash. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

He pulls him around a corner, just far enough that no one can see them. 

It’s a bit pathetic, really – they’ve just narrowly escaped certain death, faced the enemy, been saved by Luke Skywalker and then Rey, there’s so much to do now to rebuild the resistance, and all Poe can think of is this. 

He can’t wait another goddamn minute, fair game or not. 

When Finn looks at him expectantly, Poe takes a breath and grabs him by the lapels of his old jacket, crushing their mouths together. 

For a second he’s afraid he’s read him wrong and there was never anything on Finn’s side, that all the little signs he’s seen from the beginning have been nothing but wishful thinking. 

But then Finn’s hands come up to frame his face with surprisingly gentle touch, and he melts against Poe’s mouth. 

Poe’s eye lids flutter shut and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, not willing to break it for air. Finn’s hands are in his hair, tugging softly on the short curls, and his lips are moving eagerly against Poe’s. 

He presses nearer until Finn’s back is against the wall, and even then he feels Finn still pulling him closer. When one of Poe’s knees becomes lodged between his legs, he makes a small sound like a whimper, and Poe draws away. 

Not far though. Just far enough to gasp in a ragged breath and rest his forehead against the side of Finn’s neck. 

Finn’s breathing quickly as well. His hands are everywhere – on Poe’s face, his shoulders, his waist. 

“Wow,” he murmurs finally, and Poe feels it resonate in his body as Finn sags against the wall, one arm slung around him, the tension broken. 

“Was starting to think you’d never do that,” Finn says into his ear, and Poe laughs breathlessly. 

“And you? Not one to make the first move, eh?” 

Finn says nothing, and Poe leans back a little bit to find him flushed and grinning abashedly. His dark eyes are blazing and it takes Poe a good second to remember how to breathe. 

“I wasn’t sure if you – you know.” He gestures vaguely with the hand that’s not resting in the small of Poe’s back. 

Poe raises an eyebrow. “ _You_ weren’t sure if _I_ was gay?” 

Finn’s grin widens, and Poe notices with delight that he’s got dimples. 

Without thinking he lifts his hand to touch one, and what was meant to be a poke turns into a caress of his cheek. 

The grin softens into a smile then, and Finn averts his eyes, blinking twice in quick succession. 

“Seems like you weren’t all that sure about me either,” he says, and now it’s Poe’s turn to blush. 

“Well, you were always with Rey or Rose, and they’re both awfully good catches, as far as I can judge.” 

Finn cocks his head to the side, eyeing him with something between curiosity and amusement, but there’s a hint of something serious in his look as well. 

Poe swallows. It’s hardly a time for jokes when one of Finn’s friends is still unconscious after having saved his life. 

Finn seems to think that, too, so he clears his throat and chooses the easier of both topics. 

“Rey? You thought me and – and _Rey_ …? Really?” 

Poe frowns. 

“What’s so weird about that? You and I had barely a quarter of an hour together before you two went off on a mission. And I’ve seen your reunion, Finn. You’re close, there’s no mistaking that.” 

Finn shakes his head slightly, shifting so he can lean against the wall more comfortably while facing Poe. 

“Of course we’re close. I love her – like the sister I’ve never had. Besides, after all this time I’ve spent with Rey, I’m fairly confident she’s not interested in me or any man in that way.” 

“Oh.” Poe feels a blush rise into his cheeks. That he, of all people, couldn’t tell… well, they have _only_ just met. “I guess that’s settled then.” 

He desperately wants to ask about Rose, but he doesn’t want to upset Finn or put him into any kind of moral dilemma. 

Although if Finn has feelings for Rose, then Poe’s rash actions might have already caused that kind of situation. _Damn your poor timing, Poe Dameron. You should’ve made your move before your contenders entered the arena._

“I’m going to have to talk to Rose, though, when she’s better.” 

Poe looks up – Finn’s thrown his head back and is rubbing at his temple with the index finger of one hand. 

_Shit._ He _does_ – doesn’t he? 

“Because – I wasn’t sure, before, if she and I were on the same page, and then the other day, when she, uhh –“

“When she saved your life,” Poe adds. 

“Yes. Right afterwards. Before she fainted… she kind of, umm… kissed me.” 

Poe blinks. “She – what?” 

Finn looks up at him, eyes wide and honest. “It wasn’t a big deal, though! I mean she had just saved my life. I think maybe she was just really glad we made it. I mean it was nothing – _nothing_ – like _this_ , Poe. I swear!” 

Poe puts his hands on his shoulders. 

“Relax, Finn, I’m not – I’m not _upset_ , okay? Hell, it’s not like I’d have any right to be. I mean you – and she – had every right to do that. I just – when you guys were telling me about your plan, and you’d just met, I saw how she was looking at you and – I told myself, I have to move fast before she does – and it turns out I was too slow after all.” 

There’s a long missed sparkle in Finn’s eyes when Poe dares to look at him again. 

He’s still a bit out of breath and that just takes the last of him. By all the stars in the galaxy – he really is a goner. 

“What?” 

Finn chuckles, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth for a second. 

“You know, you’re kind of cute when you’re jealous.” 

_Oh._

Poe feels his cheeks grow hot again. “I’m not jealous. I’m just… competitive.” 

Finn hums more in amusement than agreement. His hand is sliding lower on Poe’s back, and Poe really has to come up with something to say. 

“What am I when I’m not j- competitive?” he demands to know. 

Finn’s cheeky smile blossoms into a grin again. It might just be Poe’s favorite sight in the galaxy. 

“I don’t know. Not sure I’ve ever seen you like that.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Now _that_ can be arranged.” 

Poe rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Finn’s smile. 


End file.
